This proposal seeks to understand the molecular basis for adherence between human neurophils and endothelial cells. The specific goal of this proposal is to identify regionss of the CD11b subunit of the neutrophil adherence receptor (CD11b/CD18) wnich are critical for adhesion to endothelial cells.